


Her Father's Daughter

by SamsLady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamsLady/pseuds/SamsLady
Summary: What would it have been like if Lucius had followed Lord Voldemort that fateful Halloween night? What if there was another baby besides Harry there that night?
Relationships: Undecided
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Her Father's Daughter

Chapter 1  
Lucius Malfoy watches from the shadows across the street as Hagrid flies off on Sirius Black’s motorcycle with a blanket-wrapped bundle in one of his large hands. He waits another moment as Sirius Disapparates and then hurries across the street to the rubble. He knows there won’t be much time before officials from the Ministry of Magic arrive, but he must try and find some way to help his master. “My Lord!” he calls out in as loud of a voice as he dares while he picks his way through the disaster.

He ignores the bodies of James and Lily Potter, stepping over them the same as he steps over the piles of rubble. “My Lord! No!” he exclaims. He kicks aside pieces of rubble as he continues to search for his master.

Another cry suddenly pierces the silence of the night. He turns in a slow circle, his eyes searching the rubble for any other signs of life. “It cannot be,” he murmurs to himself as he spots a dirty blanket in a hollow under the dresser. Kneeling down, he reaches out and pulls the blanket toward him.

The little girl stares up into Lucius’s face, her cries reducing to whimpers. She is confused and doesn’t understand what is going on. She can remember playing with Harry in his crib before being grabbed from behind. Someone wrapped her in the scratchy blanket that she is surrounded in now and pushed her into a dark place. Then everything had gotten loud. She heard Lily shouting, along with a strange man. She heard Harry crying.

Without warning, everything had gone silent. And so had she. She had been too terrified to make a sound of her own. When she heard other voices, she remained quiet. She didn’t know what was happening, and her daddy had told her to never draw attention to herself with anyone besides him and his best friends.

Then the new voices disappeared, and a new one started. The pain in the voice made her cry out. She couldn’t stop herself.

“What do we have here?” Lucius asks quietly as he stares down at the baby in his arms. The little girl cannot be much older than a year, close to the same age as his own son. Glancing around, knowing he’s down to probably moments before members of the Magical Law Enforcement arrive, he stands up and holds the baby close as he Disapparates.

“Where have you been?” Narcissa asks as soon as her husband appears in front of her in the family room of their mansion. She stares at the wrapped bundle in his arms. “What is that?”

Lucius places the blanket-wrapped baby on his wife’s lap. “I followed the Dark Lord,” he admitted in a quiet voice, thankful the two of them are alone. “I thought perhaps I might be able to help him, but I was too late. I couldn’t see where he disappeared to.” He frowns as he sits down on the chair next to hers. “Before I could decide what to do, the place exploded.”

“Dobby!” Narcissa calls before Lucius can say anything else. She snaps her fingers as soon as the house elf appears. “Bring Master Lucius a brandy and his slippers.” She looks down at the wrapped bundle within her arms before holding it out. “And get this little one settled into one of the bedrooms. We’ll be up to see to her in a little while.”

“The Dark Lord is gone, Narcissa,” Lucius says in a voice barely above a whisper. “I couldn’t even find his body in the rubble before I had to leave.”

“And what about the child you brought home?” Narcissa asks as Dobby reappears with the brandy and slippers.

“The child is in the room next to Master Draco’s,” Dobby responds as he gives Lucius the drink and then kneels down to remove his shoes and put the slippers on his feet. He disappears as soon as he is finished.

“I don’t know who the child is or who she belongs to,” Lucius admits to his wife. “I know Dumbledore did not expect her to be there. I watched that great big oaf of his leave with one child. If it had been known there was another there, surely he would have taken both.”

“What do you plan on doing with the child?”

“You wanted a daughter, Cissa. Why not keep her?”

Narcissa leans back on her chair and looks up at the ceiling as if she can see through it. Without taking her eyes from the ceiling, she asks, “Are you sure that no one is going to miss her?”

“I am sure that whoever might have searched for her was inside that house when it exploded.” He shakes his head. “I saw the bodies of James and Lily Potter. They must have had a second child that no one knew about.”

“Very well,” Narcissa states, pulling her focus from the ceiling and looking over at her husband. “I will go and ensure that Dobby fed and bathed her before settling her in.” She stands up and walks to the doorway before looking back toward her husband. “What is her name to be?”

“I was thinking we should name her Lysandra,” Lucius replies. “It’s on the blanket she was wrapped in.” He stands as well. “I am going to secure a hiding place for certain items that will get us into trouble with the Ministry now that the Dark Lord is no longer with us.” He frowns. “We cannot afford to lose our place in society if we have hope of ever helping him return.” He closes his eyes for a few moments before opening them again. “There must be a way to help him return.”

“If there is, you will surely find it,” Narcissa says before heading up the stairs. She walks into the room where Dobby put the new baby and smiles down at the little girl sleeping in the crib. “Welcome to our family, Lysandra Malfoy.” She leans down and kisses the little girl gently on the forehead. “Your new brother is going to love you.”

“It came! Lys! It came!” Eleven year old Draco Malfoy yells as he races through the mansion toward his sister’s bedroom. He pushes her door open and hurries over to her desk. “Where’s yours? I want to see it!”

Lysandra Malfoy holds one finger up as she uses her other hand to pour a measured amount of liquid into the cauldron that is sitting on top of her desk. Once finished, she looks over at her brother. “See what?” she asks.

“Stop being stupid,” Draco responds. “You know what I’m talking about.” He looks around. “Where is it?” He makes a face as he catches a whiff of the contents of the cauldron. “What are you making?”

“I’m attempting to make the Cure for Boils potion,” Lysandra tells him. “It’s one of the first ones in the potions book Father bought me last week. I want to impress Professor Snape. Father says it’s important to get on his good side.” She flips a couple of pages of her potions book and picks up the letter laying there, holding it out toward him. “Is this what you’re wanting to see?” she asks with a huge grin on her face.

“Never any doubt, was there?” Draco asks. “I can’t wait to get to school.”

“Just remember what Father told us.” Lysandra takes her acceptance letter back and putting it back inside her Potions book. “He wants us to make friends with Harry Potter, stay on Professor Snape’s good side, and make sure that the entire school knows just how good we are.”

“The secrets of Malfoy must always be kept,” Draco says, stating it as if he’s said it millions of times before. “We must keep friendships with the most important people and ensure that people know how important we are.”

“When do Mother and Father want to go to Diagon Alley?” Lysandra asks as she adds some dried hornbugs to the cauldron.

“Tomorrow morning,” Draco answers. He hugs Lysandra. “I want to go early!” He kisses her on the cheek before hurrying back out of her bedroom.

It takes him several hours to fall asleep that night, and he’s still up before everyone else in the home. “Dobby!” he yells as soon as he opens his eyes. “How soon until breakfast is ready?” he asks as soon as the elf appears inside his bedroom.

“Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes, young Master Malfoy,” Dobby replies. “Master and Mistress Malfoy will be up in minutes, as will young Miss Malfoy.” As he speaks, he helps Draco get dressed.

“Draco and I can handle getting our own robes, Mother,” Lysandra states as the four of them walk out of Gringott’s Bank. “You and Father should get our books, and I want crystal phials when you get our supplies for Potions class.” She takes Draco’s hand and pulls him off toward Madame Malkin’s before either of their parents can respond.

“Awesome!” Draco shouts, laughing as the two of them race toward the robe shop. “Great thinking, getting rid of the parents,” he says to his sister as he pulls the door of the shop open for her.

“Thank you, thank you,” Lysandra responds with a laugh as she gives him a curtsy before stepping inside. She smiles as an older witch approaches them, nodding when she asks if they are First Years. “Yes,” she answers. “We need robes.”

“Very good,” the woman responds. “Madame Malkin is finishing up with another student just now, but I can take care of both of you.” She helps each of them up onto stools and begins to take their measurements.

“Right this way,” Madame Malkin says a few minutes later. “We’ve got two other new Hogwart’s students in here already.”

“You’re a First Year, too?” Draco asks as the new boy is helped onto a stool, smirking as the other boy nods. “Do you know what House you’ll be in?” He frowns when the other boy just shakes his head, glancing over at Lysandra. “I’m sure we’ll be Sorted into Slytherin. All our family have been.” He laughs. “As long as it isn’t Hufflepuff, right?”

Lysandra stares at the other boy as he continues to simply nod or shake his head, not really saying anything. “Are your parents Muggles? What are their names?”

“They were a witch and wizard,” the boy finally responds. “They’re dead.” He glances toward the window, a look of relief appearing on his face at the sight of a huge man standing outside. “That’s Hagrid,” he says. He looks at Madame Malkin. “I need to hurry.”

Lysandra grins at Draco as the two of them leave the shop a few minutes behind the other boy. “I think we just saw Harry Potter,” she tells her brother. “Now we know who to watch out for!”


End file.
